Smile
by Ange De La Misericorde
Summary: Damon helps Dean to loosen up a bit...not as suggestive as it sounds -


**Summary:** Damon helps Dean to loosen up a bit...not as suggestive as it sounds^-~

**A/N:** Contains M/M Damon/Dean (Demon) slash (established relationship). This is just an idea that's part of a bigger story to come...I hope. I want to give a very big THANK YOU to **Grimloki** for helping to edit and add to this story and makin' it better...**THANK YOU!**^-^

**:Smile:**

:::

You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe

Shine like gold, buzz like a bee

Just the thought of you can drive me wild

Oh, you make me smile

:::

They stumbled out of the loud and stuffy bar of the Mystic Grill and into the warm night air. Both were a little buzzed, the heat not helping much in their drunken walk back to the Salvatore Boarding House.

"Damn, it's hot out here," Damon said pulling at the collar of his black button up shirt. The humidity of the night was making Damon's jeans and shirt cling uncomfortably to his body.

"What do you expect dude? Its summer," Dean grumbled next to him, pulling at his own t-shirt to loosen the way it stuck to his skin. He was already irritable from the earlier hunt where that damn witch set loose a swarm of bees on his ass 'cause Damon was too busy flirting with him to actually focus on the task; it annoyed Dean that Damon couldn't even be serious for one hunt. Even the hour in the bar couldn't entirely ease the tension completely.

Damon smiled and rolled his eyes at Dean's sarcasm, "I know that, Dean." Damon said annoyed, "I'm just saying I wish I had a pool or something back at my place to cool us down..." Damon slowed to a halt and glanced over at the water sprinklers that were wetting the library lawn. He grinned slightly, "...like that."

Dean stopped and glanced to where Damon was looking, and then turned back to Damon, "We do have something to cool us down," he said "That's what showers and air conditioners are for."

Damon sighed and shook his head, placing both hands on Dean's shoulders, "What's with the stick up your ass? You know the shower is reserved for our other _nightly_ activities." Damon said with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows.

Dean glared at him, feeling the heat rising to his cheeks. Before he can say anything in retort, Damon cut him off.

"All I'm trying to say is loosen up a bit (not just in bed) and leave the uptight attitude to our baby brothers."

Dean raised an eyebrow, "Dude, if you think I'm-"

"Oh, come on Dean. It'll be fun!" Damon then pulled Dean by his arm and dragged him towards where the water sprinkler was.

_Fun was something Dean hadn't had in his vocabulary for a long time._

With the Apocalypse, Heaven, Hell, Lucifer, Leviathans, Sam's sanity, Bobby's death...it all took a toll on him: physically, emotionally, and mentally. Along the way, he had forgotten himself.

"I'm seriously not in the mood to get caught by douche bag cops right now. I was already on the FBI's most wanted once." Dean stated through clenched teeth as he ineffectively tried to pull his arm from Damon's steel grasp.

"Stop being so dramatic, we're just having a little fun," Damon tried assuring him, "And what are they going to do? Arrest us for playing with water? That's no reason for you to end up on the FBI's most wanted again...which I found sexy, by the way."

Dean let loose a cocky grin, "It was pretty awesome, wasn't it?" He then shook his head and tried getting back on track, "How 'bout for being on Government property." Dean shot back.

_Since when did he give a damn about Government property?_

The Winchester's have always been known for defacing property, but not intentionally. It just happened; and hey, whatever got them out of a tight situation.

"Come on, Dean. What's the difference? We'll be wetting the grass anyway, no harm done." Damon said with pleading eyes.

"I'm just not in the mood to hear Sammy bitching at me when we come back soaking wet..." Dean said, trying unsuccessfully to find an excuse; he used to be a master…now he was getting rusty.

"Come on..." Damon let go of Dean's arm and ran through the sprinklers, jumping and spinning around in them, his dark hair and clothes beginning to glisten with beads of water in the moonlight, "...loosen up!"

Dean had to smile at that, but his pride won over, "Nah, I think I'll pass," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Damon grinned and leaned down towards the sprinkler.

"Dude, you better not." Dean warned, backing away and holding out his hands.

"And miss my chance to see you a wet, hot mess?" Damon asked, arching an eyebrow as he placed a hand on the sprinkler "Not a chance."

Dean tried to ignore that comment but he felt a light heat rise in his cheeks.

Damon got up and slowly started to stalk towards him with his lips curled into a smirk and wet hair sticking to his face.

"Damon...Damon?"

Damon laughed and started to chase him.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean cursed under his breath and started to run. He gasped and stiffened when he felt cold water splash all over his back, "Oh, you'll pay for that!" he growled.

Dean turned around and ran towards Damon who held the water sprinkler defensively in his hand.

"Not one step closer," Damon playfully threatened, sprinkler still in hand.

Dean smiled mischievously and pounced, knocking Damon onto his back. They both laughed and fought over the small object that was still shooting water around them. Damon rolled over on top of Dean and straddled his thighs, trying to pry the object out of Dean's hands.

"Let go!" Damon cried playfully, blowing water from his lips as Dean sprayed him in the face.

"You wish!" Dean mocked back, and then rolled over onto Damon.

Damon tickled Dean's sides, causing Dean to laugh and lose his hold. Damon then tackled Dean onto his back, using his full strength to hold him down. He brought the sprinkler close to Dean's face.

"Give up?" Damon said with a devilish smirk.

Dean glared at him, a smirk of his own forming on his face. Damon should know a Winchester's answer for that, "Never." Dean said defiantly.

Damon leaned in closer to his face, his piercing blue eyes staring deep into green orbs, "We'll see..."

They were just inches away from a kiss when the sprinkler was suddenly shut off, followed by the sound of someone clearing their throat behind them. They both looked up to see a security guard and a cop looking down at them. Damon quickly stood up and then helped pull Dean to his feet. They both pulled down their heavy, drenched shirts that managed to get lifted up during their rough play. Damon ran a hand through his wet hair and offered a sheepish smile while Dean offered his own awkward smirk.

"Hey there officer, can we help you?" Damon asked innocently.

The officer and security guard looked to each other, then back to the two soaking men before them.

:::

**Mystic Falls County Jail**

"Thank you very much." Sam said to the officers as he escorted his "older" brother and Damon towards the Impala. Sam opened the back door of the Impala for them as they climbed into the back seat.

"You make sure these two stay out of trouble, you hear." The officer said closing the car door for them.

Sam glared at Dean (who avoided his eyes), then to Damon (who didn't seem to care). He then nodded, "I will officer. Thank you."

Sam got into the driver's seat, an equally exasperated Stefan sitting in the passenger seat beside him. He started the Impala and departed towards the Boarding House. The ride back was silent. Stefan kept glancing into the review mirror. Dean had fallen asleep on Damon's shoulder, the night's events and the earlier hunt finally taking a toll on him. He watched as Damon displayed affection, draping his arm around Dean's shoulder and running his free hand through Dean's hair and down his face. He then watched as Damon laid his face near Dean's, his eyes fixed lovingly upon him. Stefan had to smile at this. It was rare to see Damon display such attention and affection. He glanced over at Sam and their eyes met. He knew that Sam was probably thinking the same about his own brother.

Sam smiled. He was glad that Dean had found some happiness and love in their chaotic life. His brother has come a long way from the reckless, self-doubting, and hopeless person he once was. Dean was slowly but surely becoming the brother that Sam remembered from long ago and had missed very much. Dean had that swagger back in his step and the hope back in his eyes. He glanced into the rearview mirror, seeing how young and peaceful Dean looked in his sleep; all the stresses of life gone from his face. He kept his eyes on the road and glanced one more time in the mirror to see Damon place a small kiss on Dean's lips...a kiss that Dean returned, even in his sleep. Sam's smile broadened, but he reminded himself that he should be upset with his brother for his behavior tonight and should give him a good talkin' to; but for tonight, he decided Dean deserved the happiness it brought him...even if just for a little while.

:::

**End**


End file.
